Treasure
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Elektra crossover. People say that we all have a doppelganger,a double. A random person who looks exactly like us. Abby Miller meets a certain person from the life of her double Amanda Bloom


**I watched Elektra recently and I got this crazy idea for a crossover .**** I hope you enjoy it**

**Elektra belongs to Fox and Marvel. Kyle XY belongs to ABC family. I don't own anything except the idea for this story which I am happy to share **

Abby Miller was a very special person, mythical even. She is known as the Treasure a mythical prodigy who's physical and mental skills are unmatched by anyone else at her age. At 13 she was able to handle college level material and her physical abilities allowed her to put athletes and martial artists twice her age to shame.

And she loved being special. She loved to see how proud her father was when he saw what she can do, she loved the praise of her teachers and the recognition everybody including a wonderful village in Indonesia gave her. She always rose to the top in school, in fighting in everything that she started. Unfortunately her excellence brought on some unwanted attention by a ancient secret society composed of well overdramatic sociopaths might sound a tad offensive but it was quite an accurate description. Losing her mother and being hunted like a wild animal was more then what most teenagers went through in their early teens but with a little help from a woman with some serious issues she got through it.

Now three years later she was enjoying life again. She was living in Stick's camp where she was developing both her mental and her physical skills. Stick also made sure that she and few other children in the sanctuary kept up with their education. She was the best student in all categories and had the respect and admiration of the whole camp. And now that she was safe form The Hand she could go out and visit both her father and Elektra anytime. Life was good. Or at least life was good until three weeks ago. When She came.

She called herself Jessi. She never gave a second name. She said that she had no family so she didn't need another name. Abby went through three stages when Jessi was introduced to the camp. First Abby was very happy that she would have someone her age to talk to. The people at the camp were great but they weren't 16 year old girls. Then Abby began to feel a bit nervous when Jessi kept staring intently at her. And then after Sticks introduced them to each other Abby felt an intense desire to run away once she saw the extremely predatory grin on Jessis face.

In hindsight she probably should have listened to her instincts and ran away. She would have spared herself the living hell of these three weeks. In the first 30 seconds of their first sparring match it became obvious that Jessi had something against her. She was just way too happy hitting her. And in the next 15 seconds it became obvious that Jessi was better then her. A lot better. She couldn't land a single hit on that devilish girl who moved like greased lightning and hit like a jackhammer. She faired a bit better in the next sessions by pushing her limits almost to the breaking point but she always lost. It might not have been so bad if it was just the martial arts but Jessi was also ridiculously smart. Abby was a prodigy but Jessi made her feel like she was retarded. Not only did she outshine her in every subject but she also seemed to speak every language on the goddamned planet and used them to talk with all the diverse people from the world that stick's sanctuary harbored

Abby went from being the star pupil to living in the shadow of Jessi. And it became even worse when Sticks decided to make them permanent sparring partners because this might inspire healthy competition. So now apart from the daily humiliation of living in her shadow she was getting her ass kicked everyday. Sometimes several times a day . She didn't know what was worse how easily Jessi beat her or the smug smile she always worse when she was in the process of wiping the floor with her.

In any case she was getting sick of it and decided to pull herself together. She trained harder then ever and devoted a whole week to developing a combo of moves that would have impressed even Sticks.

And today was the day. Today was the day that she would finally get Jessi.

The match today was to be held on the platform above the lake. She already lost count on how many times Jessi put her there but today she wouldn't be the one getting wet. She was confident with the moves she prepared

She started on the defensive. She learned early enough that going on the offensive early against Jessi was a shortcut to a lot of pain and in one case where Jessi somehow managed to grab her throat and lift her effortlessly with one hand pure terror as you stand there helplessly wondering if she would crush your throat . So she started out on calmly letting Jessi test her defenses and occasionally striking back at her. She wanted to lure Jessi in a false sense of security. And judging by how bored she looked she was succeeding. And then right when Jessi was yawning she exploded into the action with the devastating combo she has been practicing for the last week. And then her dream came true. She broke Jessi defense and sent her flying towards the lake. Unfortunately her happy scream of victory was cut halfway through by the sheer shock of seeing Jessi twisting midair and landing. Yes actually landing on the water and then actually jumping off the water. Her shock was then transformed in a rather intense pain as Jessi landed a flying kick in her face. She could practically hear her nose breaking. It was not a pleasant sound. And then because where would pain be without terror Jessi did something that made Abby lose a bit of sleep in the next night and seriously reevaluate her future. She leaned over her smiling and said

"That was fun. I am glad we don't need to hold back anymore"

And now Abby was lying in her bed feeling considerable pain in her face and cursing whatever made Jessi decide to use her as a personal punching bag

Nine hundred miles away Amanda Bloom sneezed. Her boyfriend Kyle Trager always happy to show off his intelligence by sharing trivia said:

"You know Amanda in some cultures people believe that when you sneeze it means that someone is thinking about you"

"I hope they are thinking nice things" she said smiling her usual smile. As it turned our four years later when Amanda accidentally met Abby in college they weren't nice things. Not even close


End file.
